Somebody There
by Miss Peg
Summary: Katie loves Freddie, but Freddie is with Effy. How does she cope seeing her former love all over someone else? Katie angst and a little bit or a suprise!


_**Author Notes**_**: This at the moment is a one-shot, but there is a chance I may continue it if I have some time, probably won't be until after the 8th though since I have 8, 500 words worth of assignments to complete by then. But I hope you enjoy this piece, I didn't even realise I wanted to write a fic about this until I was reading someone elses fic and it made me remember a thought I'd had somewhere along the way. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own Skins, I might just fail my degree due to writing stories about it though.**

*****

*****

*****

"Are you okay?"

The words were mumbled, muffled by just enough alcohol for the answer to be yes. Katie nodded her head. Honesty wasn't always an easy thing, but this time she actually felt okay. She knew that by morning the presence of her ex-boyfriend walking the college halls with another girl at his side wouldn't be okay. The memories of the weeks they'd spent, the lies he'd told, would haunt her as they walked beside her. The ability to escape becoming slimmer as the day went on.

But there in the club, that moment in her slightly drunken state, she didn't care. She was happy, the alcohol was reaching her head and she was glad to be out enjoying herself, getting on with her life. Then his hands were sliding across the brunettes body, hands that had once traced almost every inch of her skin, were now doing the same to someone else. She couldn't breathe. She'd loved him. She'd actually fallen for Freddie. Not that she'd ever had the guts to admit it. To the world he had been another boyfriend in a long line of people she didn't really care that much about; to Freddie she had liked him, but that was as far as it went. Only one person knew the truth, only one person understood just how deep her feelings ran. Just one person knew that she had loved Freddie and she was ashamed to admit it, even to him.

"Back for more?" she asked, looking into two deeply sad eyes.

It always confused her how his eyes always described a feeling that he never spoke aloud, that he never described who he really was. Each round pupil a source of pain, hurt and anger that nobody ever really knew. She guessed it was part of his charm, part of the reason he hardly ever thought about the same girl twice. He wore a mask so thick that only the eyes could give him away. To the world he was Cook the Cock, the macho man who would fuck anything in a skirt. But she could see there was more to it, that behind his mask he was someone that nobody really knew.

He was watching Freddie too, but Katie knew that Cook was staring at Effy as her hands slid up the back of Freddie's shirt, undressing him with her beautiful, large eyes. It was like watching their worst nightmare played out in front of them, but being unable to look away. The thought of taking their eyes off the one they loved was too painful, but watching their public foreplay was equally hard to do.

"You ready?" Cook asked, sliding his hand into Katie's before she could answer and pulling her through the crowd.

*****

*****

*****

They could have gone anywhere. It would have been easy to do it in the toilets of the club, or in the bushes at the park, or even the alley near where Cook lived. But they always chose Cook's bed. The first time they had done it was an accident. The group had met at a party; drinking and dancing as usual. But then in walked Freddie and Effy and all eyes were on them, baring into their skin as they moved to the music, their hands moving across each other like they seemed to do every time they were beside each other. It made Katie feel sick, so she'd gone outside to get some fresh air. Then Cook was beside her and they'd stared at each other, an understanding between them that when clouded with the cocktail of alcohol of drugs in their system created a sudden boost of passion that lead to their first physical act. Then every time they saw their loves together, the physical act became a crutch that both needed to get through. It was too difficult to just walk away, they had to know they were getting something to reward themselves for being strong. So their lips would collide and their hands would wander and they would end up fucking each other with enough passion to light a bonfire.

She felt him land on top of her as he kissed up and down her neck, his hands retracing Freddie's path. Their bodies responded easily to each others touch, their fingers igniting a passion they both desperately longed for. She sucked hard on his neck, letting her teeth bite his skin slightly, making her mark as he moaned.

"Effy," he muttered, the name so familiar on his lips.

Katie kept going; hearing another girl's name changed nothing. She closed her eyes as she kissed his lips, pushing their tongues together deeply as their bodies fit like a jigsaw. She saw Freddie, she felt him sliding their bodies together, pushing her to the limit. It wasn't Cook in the room fucking her senseless anymore and she knew that for Cook it wasn't her either. They continued to push each other further until their bodies exploded with passion and they collapsed together. Katie rearranged herself until Cook's arm rested round her shoulder, her head on his chest. It was an odd thing to do; cuddle, when they wouldn't even admit that they'd just fucked each other. But it was part of their ritual, part of the process they went through, to lie together silently until sleep overtook them.

"Do you always think of him?" Cook asked, breaking their pact of silence.

Katie frowned, "Of course I do, you don't think I'd actually think of you, do you?"

"No," he muttered, taking a deep breath in.

"Do you always think of her?" she asked, trying to push aside a feeling she couldn't quite explain.

"Course, though I wouldn't mind fucking the hot twin once," he grinned. She had to stop her lips from curling as she scowled at him.

"Let me make one thing clear to you," she gasped, pulling herself up, "You will never fuck Katie Fitch,"

"Alright," he nodded, "Was worth a shot, what about Ems?"

"You dirty fuck," she snapped, hitting him playfully on the arm.

Cook raised an eyebrow and she had to stop herself from staring into his deep eyes. Those sad, little boy eyes. He was her escape, he was her chance to forget that she couldn't have the person she loved and she was the same back. He was the one person she hated in the world, but when she saw those little boy eyes, she felt something she didn't want to feel, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

*****

*****

*****

_**Author Notes**_**: Thanks for reading, I would love to know if you want more of this, or whether you're happy for it to stay as a one-shot. But I'm not a mind-reader, so you might as well leave a message and help me out!**


End file.
